1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a steering wheel of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a heater-mounted steering wheel which is electrically warmed to a suitable degree to give the driver a comfortable feeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to give the driver a comfortable feeling when handling the steering wheel in cold weather, there has been proposed a steering wheel the rim portion of which is warmed to a suitable degree by an electric heater mounted in the rim portion.
However, as will become apparent as the description proceeds, the known electrically heated steering wheels have a drawback in failing to provide the one of the steering wheel most likely gripped by the driver while driving with uniform temperature distribution therethroughout. That is, the rim portion of known electrically heated steering wheels tends to have an extremely high temperature zone at the portion where the terminal ends of the electric heater are located, especially during starting of electric energization of the heater. Of course, this phenomenon is a source of discomfort.